


Something To Share

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: (Mentions of) self harm, Death, Depression, Did I mention Klance?, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foul Language, Gore, Hunay, I'm done because this is just getting excessive, Klance Klance Klance, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, More ships - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Pidge has a soulmate that isn't technology guys sksks, Romellura, Shadam, Smut, Smut and Fluff, So many tags, Soulmate + Modern AU, Stupid Lotor, Stupid Sendak, Useless tags..., Violence, bare with me here guys, help me people, injuries, klance, they are bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Soulmates are complicated things. Sure. Right.Not too complicated, surely?Lance McClain and Keith Kogane can't possibly have troubles with finding their soulmates and having happy lives?Right?Wrong.Life turns out to be really complicated for these two lovestruck dorks, especially when Keith's past and some dangerous people are pushing their way back into Keith and Lance's lives, and especially when these two boys just barely started dating.What will happen to these two?Will they truly make it through strong, happy, and... Together at last?We'll just have to wait and see.But! Fair warning—This author really loves to write angst.





	Something To Share

**Author's Note:**

> HeyO! Basically, this part is gonna be the actual summary because CHARACTER LIMITS SUCKS—!
> 
> Anyways, the real story will be posted after the actual summary. Enjoy, hope it turns out good, and make sure to smile!
> 
> If these idiots are dumb, don't worry.
> 
> They get dumber.
> 
> And then!  
Then they get a bit smart.
> 
> But they both know they gotta leave the math to Pidge.

☆{~>>Hello! Welcome to my Klance Soulmate AU fanfic! Enjoy~!<<~}☆  
☆{~>>Disclaimers:  
•No characters belong to me unless further noted  
•Viewer discretion is advised with mentions of cursing/foul language, depression/self harm and possible smut scenes in the future  
•Be aware of the major character death as well that will be coming up  
•Gore and Angst peeps. Good luck.<<~}☆

~

Soulmates.

Two people matched together by the universe. The perfect pair. Friends. Lovers. Meant to be together for the rest of their days after they meet.

If things work out well, that is.

Soulmates have two marks that help them find their other half. Words, words in their own personal writing on each wrists. On the right, the first words their soulmate ever says directly to them are scrawled across the underside of the forearm. And on the opposite side, the left wrist, the final words the two will ever share. 

Whether parted by death, or by choice.

Some search for a long time to find their Soulmate, only to be disappointed as life slows them down. But, humans are adaptive creatures, and so the generations have learned. They learned to live life to the fullest, enjoy it, and love and cherish your soulmate when the time is right. Until then? You've got some time on your hands. Be wild! Have fun! Be happy! Enjoy it all while you can and then make memories with your other half when you find them.

And that is how soulmates work.

Now,

Keith Kogane has a good life. A good well paying job at a book store, a best friend, a great (step) brother, and a loyal cat named Red as his companion when he's at home, an apartment he can easily pay for and he's comfortable in.

What could be better? 

Well, joining his best friend's friend group is certainly an unexpected but welcome improvement.

But alas, all good things have an end.

What will happen when hearts are cracked, friendships are torn, happy endings crash and burn, and the past comes to haunt the characters once more? 

Read to find out, in Something to Share, a Klance Soulmate AU fanfiction. Enjoy, and prepare for the ride.  
By: Derpy_is_awesome  
Thank you.<

**Author's Note:**

> HI AGAIN
> 
> anyways  
Hope you enjoyed the summary
> 
> Find me on Wattpad at @Derpy_is_awesome and check out a few other works (and oneshots, which will be posted here soon).
> 
> Alrighty, remember to smile and let's get on to the next whatever it is! (Page? Screen?)


End file.
